How Danvers Sisters, and their Family saved the Arrowverse
by ijedi
Summary: Kara, Alex, Lena, Maggie, and Winn are helping Sam to recover from Reign, after they separated the two. Married Sanvers. Supercorp. Lena and Sam think of each other as sisters. Winn is basically a third Danvers. Also Ruby is present. No Mon El. Ch 1: Legends crossover, Ch 2: Arrow, Ch 3; Flash, Ch 4: Black Lightning, Ch 5: back to Supergirl.


Sara and her team stood up in a circle, holding hands, ready to create something that would help them defeat the time demon Mallus.

"Alright, let's do this," said Sara, as the team held their hands, although Mick at first pushed Nate's hand away from his. Once settled, the six members of Team Legends activated their six totems.

"Imagine a perfect warrior of justice, mercy, and light," said Sara, as everyone closed their eyes.

Each totem shot energy towards the middle of the circle, above the table.

"It's working," said Amaya.

"Are we making a baby?" Mick asked with concern.

"Focus," said Sara.

"It's hard to focus when you are telling us to focus," said Zari.

More energy began to combine.

"Seriously, are we making a baby?" Mick asked.

After a minute of energy fusion, a blob appeared on the table, the monstrosity gained flesh and just sat there.

"Yuck," said Zari.

"What the," said Mick, quickly taking his flame gun and setting the weird monstrosity on fire.

"Mick!" Sara said.

"What? I was putting this, this thing out of its misery," said Mick.

"We need to try again," said Amaya.

"No, what we need to do is find others more suitable to wear these totems," said Sara. The group separated and walked back to the town.

Unknown to the group, Gideon recorded this attempt, and since the AI wanted to troll the team, sent the transmission to the DEO, using two devices, one that helped to communicate with the present, and the other that was used to travel to other dimensions, namely the DEO.

Meanwhile, Kara, Alex, Lena, Maggie, and Winn sat around Sam and Ruby at the DEO. James couldn't make it, since he had to be at CatCo.

"Sam, don't worry, you can relax now," said Lena, smiling towards her friend.

"I feel so tired," said Sam.

"I know, but we've done it, we defeated Reign," said Lena, hugging her friend.

"Reign hurt a lot of us," said Maggie, "She broke my wife's leg, but in the end, we were victorious."

"But we had one another to help defeat her," said Kara. "Stronger Together, and while ultimately Kryptonite became useless in slowing her down, we couldn't have done it without my girlfriend's synthetic kryptonite."

Lena smiled. "I am sorry if any of it hurt you, Kara, but I knew we had to use all possible ways to defeat Reign," said Lena.

"We did. This rock you used to create that serum, it separated Reign from Sam," said Alex. "And you, Lena, played a large and important part in saving the planet,"

A sad expression appeared on Lena's face. "If only others would see me as at least trying to do good, but most people just don't want to even be close to me," said Lena.

In response, Kara, Alex, Maggie, Sam, Ruby, and Winn all hugged Lena. "Lena, you are my girlfriend, our friend, and we all love you," said Kara.

A few tears escaped Lena's face.

A phone beeped; Maggie looked at a text that appeared on her phone.

"Huh," said Maggie. "Sorry, I need to take this. Something came up with work, but I hope that it won't take long A former college of mine, Detective Henderson asked me to help him on something,"

"Do you need any help?" Alex asked her wife.

"Nah, I can handle this. Just some police work, that's all," said Maggie, leaning towards Alex, kissing her wife on the lips, and leaving the DEO med bay.

"Guys, check this, the Legends sent us a video of them messing up with some magic, I guess?" Winn said, showing a video he just received from the Legends.

The group watched the video, and laughed their asses of.

"Oh man, this shit is hilarious," said Winn as Sam glared at him. "Sorry,"

"That's okay," said Ruby, "I heard much worse at school,"

"And I would need to speak to your teachers," said Sam.

"They made that, that thing. I am sorry, I thought they would create something actually good, like a giant pizza pot sticker being that would fight this evil demon," said Kara.

"Only you would thing that those two things would create a being of justice, mercy, and light," Alex teased her sister.

"Oh, I got another video, sorry a call," said Winn, activating his device, showing Barry's face.

"Kara! I need your help, you might be the only one to be able to defeat this evil meta human we've been fighting," said Barry.

"I can come and help," said Alex.

"I can handle it," said Kara, "Thanks, but I am Supergirl, I have many powers and with super strength and near indestructibleness, I doubt Barry's enemy would cause me much trouble," said Kara.

"Kara, his main super power is super intelligence," said Barry, "And he has ten other super abilities."

Kara laughed. "I doubt he can take me. See you guys," said Kara, leaving Earth 38 and journeying to the other Earth.

After Kara left, Winn got another call. "Huh, apparently Green Arrow wants something," said Winn. He pressed a button, revealing the faces of Oliver and Felicity.

"Hi, is Kara there? We might need some help dealing with Diaz," said Oliver.

"Believe me, it was very hard for Oliver to say those words," said Felicity.

"Kara just left to help Barry with his enemy. Who do you need help defeating?" Alex asked.

"Diaz is a gangster who took control over the Star City," said Oliver.

"Just a gangster? Alright, I have an idea, but I need to make a few phone calls and speak with a few people," said Alex, standing up, waving towards the group, and leaving the DEO, but not before taking the portal device used to travel to Earth 38.

"Kara, Alex, and Maggie will be helping other people," said Lena.

"Yeah, honestly, I am a bit jealous of them, since they help others so much, while all I did was trying to separate myself from Reign," said Sam.

"Sam, maybe you don't see yourself as one, but to me, you are a hero," said Lena.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Lena. While we don't share blood or any legal bonds, to me you always were a sister," said Sam, leaning towards the younger woman, and hugging Lena. Ruby smiled.

While Kara, Alex, and Maggie went their own ways to help different people, the Legends were back in the tavern, trying to decide how to defeat the demon.

Ava arrived with Helen of Troy and some other allies, and while Helen led charge against the minions that Mallus got control over, Ava went to talk to Sara.

"Thanks for arriving so quickly, now take the totems, my team and I are failures," said Sara.

Ava took a step forward, looking into Sara's eyes. "Sara, I am not here to replace you, but to support you. I came to help, and I will help you in any way, but the totems must stay with you and your team, since the totems chose your team," said Ava.

"I just, I don't know if can do it. We tried to create a being of justice, but all we managed to accomplish was to create some monstrosity. We are failures," said Sara.

"No, you are Legends," said Ava. "And don't worry about your failure, people learn from their mistakes, but maybe, and I am not an expert on magic, but maybe, instead of creating a being of justice from scratch you could give such power to a person who already embodies such qualities,"

"I didn't think of that. It's an interesting suggestion, but are there people who would truly fit under that description?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, but maybe?" Ava asked. Sara smiled, leaned closer, kissed Ava, and then ran to her team. "Thanks Ava!"

Ava smiled, looking at the departing Sara.

Sara reunited with her friends and they once again stood in a circle.

"Maybe we should step outside, since there is more fresh air outside, and it might help us concentrate better," said Amaya.

"I don't know, I kind of like this old tavern," said Nate.

"Let's try it outside, if not, we can always return to the tavern," suggested Sara, as the group stepped outside, and formed a circle. Unknown to them, Gideon was recording them once more.

"Alright, listen up, imagine a powerful being of pure goodness," said Sara. "Think about a person who would fit under this description and who could save us all from the time demon,"

The totems activated once more and shot the magical energy in the middle of the circle.

"Something is forming," said Nate.

"Nothing is forming, the magical energy is just combining," said Sara.

"Why did you think of Beebo?" Amaya asked.

"Sorry," said Nate.

"Focus, and think about any person you've ever known, directly or from others, who could embody the qualities of pure goodness," said Sara.

Beebo didn't form from the magical energy. Instead, a person began to appear in the middle of the circle.

"What?" Zari asked.

"Have we summoned a literal angel?" Sara asked.

"She looks pretty," said Mick.

"But I wanted to make Voltron," complained Nate.

The person appeared in the middle of the circle. Once her feet stood firmly on the ground, the six various magical energies began circling around her pale skin, long raven hair, and emerald eyes.

"Where am I?" Lena asked as all six magical energies entered her body all at once, producing a shockwave that sent Sara and her five teammates in various directions.

Just as Lena looked around, she saw the large demon that stood on the outskirts of the town.

"Humans, I came here to finally destroy all time and then I will rule it, for I am Malice, the Time Demon," said Mallus.

Lena looked at her hands, and instinctively pushed her right hand forward. To Lena's surprise, she created strong winds that blew at Mallus, sending him hundreds of meters away from the town.

"Magic, use all totems," said Sara. Lena briefly looked at the six totem bearers and waved her hands, creating more air, water, earth, and fire.

"You have spirit and death magic too," said Amaya.

"Spirit can give you powers of animals, and death can stop this demon for good," said Sara.

Lena looked at the Legends, and then at Mallus. Having learned that she now had magical powers, Lena flew towards Mallus using her air magic, and began circling around the monster, sending quick and powerful gusts of wind at the demon.

"Who would've known? Watching Avatar and Legend of Korra would help me in real life," thought Lena, still amazed that she had magical powers.

"You will not defeat me, mortal, for I am the time demon, I am Malice," said Mallus, but before he could react, earth began moving very quickly. Various rocks traveled in a line, then instantly rose up, hitting Mallus from below.

Lena then created a fire ball, that she then sent a Mallus, sending the demon back on the ground.

Before Mallus could hit the ground, another earth pillar formed, hitting Mallus from below.

Lena then moved her hands around one another, and to her surprise, but also delight created some purple energy that she then sent at Mallus.

"I really hope that Kara and the others wouldn't learn that I play World of Warcraft sometimes," thought Lena.

While Lena knew how to use and adapt to using new technology, Lena never knew much about magic; due to her immense intelligence, she quickly mastered the use of magic she was given, at least the use of the four elements that she now knew she had.

Lena started to be more creative. Besides the usual fire balls, strong winds, and rocks, she now also began to form grey clouds that poured heavy rain, plant roots that escaped from the ground.

"Silly girl, the four elements would not harm me, and even this storm is useless," said Mallus.

Tornadoes began forming. A lightning struck. And while Mallus began to slowdown, with plants now grabbing his feet and wings, the demon was still very powerful and no use of magic that Lena employed actually truly managed to hurt the demon.

"Maybe I should take some of Kara's strategies and fight the monster directly," thought Lena.

She formed fists and flew towards Mallus. Using magic, she now had, she managed to push Mallus one thousand meters away, but Mallus still only looked annoyed, rather than hurt.

"I can sense your fear and doubt. I am a powerful being beyond space and time, and while I originally planned to reshape time, I will now make sure to hurt all the ones you love the most. I will have you remember all their deaths, and I will drag you to hell, where after millennia of torture, you will beg for me to kill you, and I will gladly grant you your request," said Mallus, taunting Lena.

"You will not hurt my family; you will not hurt Kara!" Lena said loudly.

The storm worsened, now even thunder and lightning appeared. A volcano erupted, sending smoke and ash everywhere. A tidal wave somehow appeared and hit Mallus. A huge tornado lifted many rocks and sent them at Mallus.

"No one will threaten the world, and my loved ones," said Lena, now easily controlling the four elements, which created all those marvels of nature but were still unable to defeat the demon.

"Mortal, no one loves you," said Mallus.

"Kara does! My friend and family love me," said Lena.

"Even if they might love you before I defeat you and make their fates how I described, the rest of the world will never love or trust you, pathetic Lena Luthor," said Mallus. "So, why fight me?

"I don't care if no one else will ever love or trust me, I will stop you, and I will do it, because it is the right thing to do, not because of what others would say about me," said Lena.

"You still have no hope of defeating me, so give up, human," Mallus taunted Lena.

Lena recalled the words that Sara and Amaya have told her about the other two totems. "If I can take powers of any animal, logically, I can take powers of any humans or aliens too," said Lena.

She closed her eyes, thinking about Kara, and then her spirit powers activated. A spirit image of a Kryptonian appeared around Lena. She then looked at Mallus and flew towards the demon.

"Come towards your doom," Mallus laughed, flying quickly towards Lena, wanting to destroy her.

Lena's fist collided with Mallus, releasing purple energy everywhere. Purple smoke covered the sky.

When the purple smoke cleared, Sara, her teammates and allies saw Lena standing in the middle of a large hole in ground, and Mallus was nowhere to be seen.

"You did it!" Sara said, running towards Lena. The other Legends also ran towards Lena, and they all hugged her, much to Lena's surprise.

"That was awesome lady," said Wally.

"Are you an actual Angel?" Jax asked.

"No, but I am a friend of Kara's, well actually she is my girlfriend," said Lena, blushing.

"Yeah, I remembered how Kara and Alex told me about you, especially Kara, always telling me how pure and good you are. That was the reason why I thought about you, but it was magic that brought you here," said Sara.

"Okay, I get it, magic, but why did you summon me?" Lena asked.

"We thought about a being of pure goodness, and you appeared," said Sara.

"You look hot," said Mick.

"More like an angel," said Jax.

Lena blushed. "Thanks but I guess it's time for me to return back to my time," said Lena.

"Lena, we have a time ship, we can spend as much time as we want here, and still bring you back home on time. Please stay, at least for a bit, since it's time to celebrate," said Sara.

Half an hour later, Lena sat in the Waverider, eating various food that the ship had created. The group was talking about their adventures. Sara and Ava excused themselves and left to Sara's room.

"Perfect, I bet Supergirl would love seeing this video recording," said Gideon, transmitting the recording the AI did of the battle to Winn, who currently sat with Sam and Ruby, all alone, since all their friends were away.

"Hey Sam, Ruby, I just received a video from the Legends, wait, is that Lena?" Winn asked.

Winn, Sam, and Ruby looked at the video recording, amazed at seeing Lena using magic and eventually defeating Mallus. Winn grinned.

"What are you thinking about, Winn?" Sam asked.

Winn kept grinning. "I don't know if Kara and Lena will be happy or will be mad, probably a bit of both, but I just have to do this," said Winn, taking his communication device, and walking towards his work station, where he worked for a few hours. Once he was done, he called James.

A/N: So, watching all five shows and their finales, I thought that Kara and her friends could help their friends on the other shows deal with the villains. It started with Kara and her sister and their significant others saving others. I actually first thought of Alex helping Oliver first, but then remembered "a being of pure goodness," and was like, yup, Lena will help Legends by defeating Mallus, using magic.

So, Kara would help to defeat the Thinker, and I then thought how Maggie would be perfect at helping Jefferson. I also thought that while Winn would not help any other super hero team himself, he would help Kara, Alex, Lena, and Maggie with some IT stuff. And since Alex and Winn act like an older sister and a younger brother, I thought including Winn into such Danvers Sisters and their significant others dynamic would work, with Winn being like a third Danvers here also.

This story will only have 5 chapters, chapter 5 will be about Kara and friends returning to the DEO.


End file.
